Temple of the Eight Guardians
The Temple of the Eight Guardians was located half a day North of Isawa Mori, Oceans, by Lucas Twyman in a large clearing, just west of Kyuden Isawa itself. Masters of Magic, p. 98 Founding The temple was built in 1169, to celebrate the power and wisdom of the Eight Dragons, following the Fire Dragon's appearance in Toshi Ranbo. The structure was a large, complex wall dividing eight separate temple structures in a complex pattern. A stone hall contained granite and obsidian statues of the Elemental and Celestial Dragons. It was built by the Isawa with the support of the Agasha. The school recruited from both the Agasha and the Isawa, to help maintain the Temple. The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 141 Celestial Temple The largest temple was devoted to the Celestial Dragon, built in the shape of a large ring and formed the outer wall of the complex. On the northern wall a small shrine was dedicated to the dragon's mortal daughter, Isawa Ijime, bearing a small flower of yellow silk that Ijime magically created during her training at Kyuden Isawa. Thunder Temple The next largest temple was devoted to the Thunder Dragon, forming the entire ground floor within the Celestial Temple's outer wall. Also dedicated to the common people it had many empty chambers for pligrims. The temple was dominated by a statue of Hida Atarasi, son of the Thunder Dragon, which had been gifted by Hida Kuon. The remaining six temples were built on top of the Thunder Temple, with Jade in the center and the five Elemental temples coiling in spires around it. Earth Temple The temple devoted to the Earth Dragon was built from a solid piece of granite, sculpted by the Master of Earth Isawa Emori. Farmers gifted rice on the Earth Dragon's altar so that their crops would be plentiful. Fire Temple The Fire Temple was constructed of red marble, and the Master of Fire Isawa Ochiai enchanted the walls that radiated a steady heat. Inside was placed the Katana of Fire, which had been gifted to Shiba Tsukune during the Clan War by the Oracle of Fire himself. Masters of Magic, pp. 98-99 Water Temple The Water Temple was constructed of a material that looked like crystal, and Master of Water Asako Bairei gave the temple the appearance of frozen water. The temple featured several fountains, and a number of artifacts relating to the mysterious ningyo. Masters of Magic, p. 99 Air Temple The Air Temple was an open-air structure constructed of wooden platforms supported by narrow beams. It was designed by Master of Air Tamori Nakamuro with the aid of Togashi monks. Temple of the Void The strangest of all the temples, it was a ring drawn upon the roof of the Thunder temple, equally spaced between the other four temples. Those who visited the Void Temple felt an irresistible sensation that there was something very solid where the walls should be. It was visited by Master of Void Shiba Ningen, to meditate there. Jade Temple The central temple of the Eight Guardians was dedicated to the Jade Dragon, and it had no roof, so that those praying within could watch the sun. Its twin, the Obsidian Dragon, had no counterpart within the temple. Destruction The temple, left untouched by the War of Dark Fire, was destroyed in 1171, when Shiba Sakishi detonated hundreds of alchemical casks within it in an attempt to kill the Dark Oracle of Air, Jomyako. External Links * Temple of the Eight Guardians (Lotus) Category:Maryoku province